


A New Deal

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, open_on_sunday, season: b4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike miscounts at a pivotal moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday LJ community's prompt 'Rewrite'.

“Has it occurred to you that there may be a higher purpose?”

_Eighty, a hundred…_ Hang on. “What was that, Watcher?”

“A-a-a higher purpose. It sounds ridiculous, I know. Bu-but you could be a very valuable ally.”

“Ally?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Or-or a… An associate. What would you say to, just for example, me providing you with blood, cigarettes…Weetabix and what have you, in exchange for your… Help?”

He couldn’t think of anything worse. Chained to the Scoobies?

But then, did he have a choice?

“Throw in protection from the soldier boys and you got a deal.”

“Done.”


End file.
